The present invention concerns generally an inflatable device primarily for placement intermediate adjacent teeth preparatory to the insertion of filling material.
Matrix barriers as used in dentistry include a metal band and a screw down tensioning device and have been in use for many years for confining filling or matrix material. Installation of conventional matrix barriers is time consuming and renders the patient""s gum or lip subject to being pinched upon tightening of the screw mechanism. Further, wedges may be required to enhance engagement of the matrix band with the tooth being filled to provide the necessary sealing effect. At completion of use, the conventional matrix band or retainer is removed from the tooth by unscrewing of the mechanism which must be subsequently autoclaved. The metal matrix band is dispensed with after use. Accordingly, retention of matrix material in a prepared tooth entails a considerable effort and time in installation and removal, is costly and may subject the patient to a pinched gum or lip. Further, it is often necessary to utilize a dental wedge along with a matrix band to achieve desired band-to-tooth securement resulting in further discomfort to the patient.
The present invention is directed toward the provision of an inflatable dental device primarily for installation between adjacent teeth to serve as a retainer to confine matrix material at the prepared location in a tooth. Additional uses of the inflatable device may encompass securing of a dam in place in the mouth or to retain facial tissue away from a work site.
The present device is of pliable material with a fused or heat sealed perimeter defining an air chamber which, upon inflation, biases outermost wall surfaces of the device into engagement with interproximal tooth surfaces. The device, when used as a matrix barrier, is readily insertable between adjacent teeth in view of a thin cross section consisting of plies of synthetic material in sheet form fused at their perimeters. An inlet receives a pressurized flow during inflation of the barrier with closure means maintaining the barrier in an inflated state. A valve may be utilized or the neck may be heat sealed upon inflation. Subsequent to use, the device is readily removed upon deflation as by puncturing of same. Inflation of the barrier may be by use of a three way dental syringe as adequate air pressure is available in most dental facilities.
Important objectives of the present dental device include use as an inflatable barrier which may be readily placed between teeth and subsequently inflated to provide a seal against composite filing material subsequently deposited in the tooth; the provision of an inflated matrix barrier for contact with the edges of the cavo surface of a tooth being restored to reduce trimming or touch-up efforts of the deposited material upon barrier removal; the provision of a readily usable matrix barrier utilizing readily available air pressure which ultimately permits barrier removal simply by puncturing of the disposable barrier; the provision of a matrix barrier of the single use or throw away type to reduce autoclaving efforts; the provision of an inflatable device for securing a rubber dam in place in the mouth or as a retraction device for the tongue or cheek retention.